


Don't touch me while I'm trying to fall asleep

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [12]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Bad Place Cuddles, Bad Place Handholding, F/M, The Bad Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: The Bad Place makes everything worse, even cuddling and handholding.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Don't touch me while I'm trying to fall asleep

"Don't touch me while I'm trying to fall asleep."

"Oh, sorry." Chidi shifted away while still trying to be close to Eleanor.

"No, wait, that came out wrong. I just," Eleanor shifted turning to face Chidi, "it's the Bad Place it makes, you know, cuddling really hard. Like normally I would totally be up for cuddling. I mean, not totally up for it, but you know what I mean. It's just it's, sticky, here. You know?"

"Oh. Oh, oh! So it's not just me. Thank God, I thought it was, you know, something was actually just, bad, not just because of the place. So you really think it's not me, right?" Chidi flops back in relief. 

"Yeah, no, this is the bad place. It makes sense Michael even figured out how to ruin cuddling."

"So glad it wasn't just me. Like, cuddling is usually at least a little uncomfortable after a while, but this, this has been for lack of a better term, hellish. No offense intended." Chidi rolls onto his back a few inches away from Eleanor and watches her do the same. 

"None taken. One day, when we get to the Good Place, the real one, we're going to spend a couple of forevers just cuddling, and it'll be perfect. But for now, we just gotta last through all the uncomfortableness." She nods to herself.

"You know, there are plenty of philosophies that suffering makes you more appreciative of the good things."

"No way-" Eleanor props herself up to look at Chidi more easily. "You mean that wasn't just something my parents told me to get me to shut and do what they told me to?"

"I mean, from what you've told me about your parents, they probably were just trying to get you to do as you were told. But multiple philosophers have touted that suffering and discontent with life passes and that eventually you'll reach a place where you're at peace, where there's no suffering. For some people, that's in life, for others, us a case in point, we're effectively in purgatory right now. We're still suffering and we're probably going to suffer for a long while longer until we can change enough to prove that we belong in the Good Place."

"Can I just say I feel like I've suffered enough for several people, and that I should definitely just be allowed to go to the Good Place now." Eleanor drops to the bed once more, she grabs Chidi's hand. "WE definitely should be allowed to go."

"Oh trust me, I feel the same." Chidi pulls their clasped hands up to kiss Eleanor's hand. "I can't wait to knowingly spend eternity in paradise with you."

"You damn romantic bastard." 

The two of them lay quietly side by side for a minute. 

"Chidi."

"Yeah?"

"Handholding is starting to get really uncomfortable too."

"Oh thank god, I was worried I was going to have to say something and I was getting a stomachache just thinking about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this one, oops.


End file.
